


say yes to the suit

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wedding Suit Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: "What do you think?""IthinkI’m not supposed to see you in it before the wedding."





	say yes to the suit

**Author's Note:**

> for [harry100's](https://harry100.dreamwidth.org) prompt 374: fashion.

“What do you think?”  
  
“I _think_ I’m not supposed to see you in it before the wedding.”   
  
“That’s a Muggle tradition. And a stupid one at that.”   
  
Harry sighed. He had found his suit within thirty minutes. A simple black tux and a tie that Draco said matched his eyes were all he needed. But Draco wanted something more opulent. He was now trying on his twelfth outfit.   
  
“Harry?”  
  
Harry looked up. His jaw dropped. Draco wore a gorgeous silver suit and a cloak covered in matching detailing. He looked _heavenly_.   
  
“Well?”  
  
Harry looked at the shopkeeper. “We’ll take it.”


End file.
